Abandoned
by LadyAroVolturi
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett adopt an orphaned 15 year old, desperate for the chance of a child. The fight against Victoria leads to the Volturi showing up, with Jane not too happy with another human girl. Some guys fall for her, and her own romance blooms. But what will she do when her past comes back to haunt her and some secrets are revealed, that not even she knew about...


**Hey guys! This would be my second 'new' story (stories that I haven't deleted). It's set a couple of weeks after Edward, Alice and Bella get back from Volterra. The main character will be paired off with either a member of the Volturi or one of the pack (or Alistair). I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight, I only own my OCs!**

* * *

**Josephine's POV **

I wasn't expecting to be adopted by these people. These overly beautiful people who had selected me from the large bunch of orphans within minutes. We went through the normal procedures: having a few outings to see if I liked being with them, then all the paperwork to be done by the adults.

Being a 15 year old, I had learned to look after myself and the younger children around me. I wasn't daughter material; I loved sports, I loved to exercise and keep fit. I liked to dance all types of dance but wouldn't preform. I hated makeup, I hated fashion, and I hated shopping. These people didn't seem to mind any of that.

Rosalie Cullen. It was the name of my new guardian. She was a beautiful woman, with long blonde hair and curves on all the right places on her body. She seemed fairly nice; very caring and loving, and sometimes acted as if I _was_ her own daughter.

Then there was her partner: Emmett Cullen . The man was tall... and had a body that could shame any male model into retirement. He was fun to be around, constantly joking around. He encouraged my love of sports, as well as my love for dance. He didn't treat me like a child, he treated me with respect that most adults seemed to lack when addressing a youngster.

"You ready to go, Jo?" Emmett's booming voice echoed off the walls of the orphanage while he carried out my suitcase to the car. I was sad to see the old Victorian building go; I had grown up there and had a family there, but now I was abandoning it for a life of my own.

I took a final look at the cracked lemon yellow paint peeling off the walls, the once cream carpet in it's worn out state upon the stairs. Coffee stains tarnished the pink curtains that hung from the windows, topped off with sticky lime green block out blinds. Colourful hand prints made pretty pathways across the yellow walls, things that once made the owner go mental. Old shoes lined up along the wall, looking nothing more than rags compared to the new converse Rosalie had bought me.

It was unusually quiet in the orphanage. Nobody had bothered to come to say goodbye to me; they were all wishing it was them... not that I could have blamed them. It was a tough thing watching other kids being taken away to their new lives while you were left behind to wait for another chance to prove you were right for them. The eldest boy, Sandy, was about to turn eighteen; he would be forced to make money to contribute to the home or he would be thrown out onto the streets, with nobody to take him in. It was a sad life for those who weren't lucky enough to be adopted or taken back home to the people who had given us up.

Many of us didn't have homes. I, for example, had no memory of life before the orphanage; no memory of my real parents, not even a picture. Most of us had no where to go; our families were either unknown to us, or didn't want us. We never complained about the life at the orphanage, knowing the woman in charge tried her best to give us as much as she could.

Making my way out the door, I couldn't help but think why they chose me. The younger couples usually went for the cute younger kids, not the kids in the teenage stage where mood swings are constant and we begin to take interest in the opposite gender. Most people just found us too much of a hassle to want to deal with.

"Come on, Jo! It's going to take a few hours to get home, we'd like you to get to know the family a little." Rosalie gave me a toothy smile before getting in the passenger side of the jeep.

Climbing into the car, I stared out the window, I silently said goodbye to the grounds of my childhood. I made sure I was taking the best memories with me by making up a small decorated box and filling it with photos, items of worth and memory, the few birthday gifts I had received, and a little locket one of the girls had given to me before she committed suicide by throwing herself off the roof.

"I hope you'll like living with us." Rosalie seemed nervous, as if she was scared about how I was going to react to their home and family.

"I'm very grateful that you've chosen me to be your new... daughter. When I heard you were coming to the home, I thought you would chose one of the younger children... they're generally cuter than the older kids." I smiled at her brightly, trying to reassure her everything would be okay, that I would love the life she and her husband were offering me.

"You're special, kiddo." Emmett grinned at me through the mirror as the car mounted the highway. Rosalie nodded in agreement, her own grin stretching across her face.

They both turned their attention back to the road, taking in any hazards as the car smoothly ran over the grey concrete.

I gazed outside in wonderment. I watched the lambs spring around the fields happily as their mothers carefully watched over them. The new leaves on the trees rustling as the breeze blew through them. Overgrown grass swaying in the wind, like they were dancing to a beat. The sky was, thankfully, cloudy; I hated the sun, I never tanned, I just burned and it hurt afterwards.

Resting my head on the window, I closed my eyes. I let the calming wave of sleep take over me before I fell into a land of amazing dreams.

*V*V*V*

The car was coming to a stop when my body decided to wake up.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." I smiled at Emmett in a sleepy daze. Looking out the window I saw the house that was my new home.

A three story modern house stood proudly among the tall twisting trees, stubby green shrubs, and any other piece of vegetation around the house. The second story (first floor) had a wooden shell with long inviting windows behind the metallic barrier of the balcony. The first story (ground floor) was grey, kinda like a slate colour, with the same long windows complementing the front; not far from, what I assumed, the front door, there was lighter grey garage door, framed by the same grey foundations as the rest of the story. The third story was practically all window at the front, with a window on either side of the house and the same grey material as the first story.

"Here we are! Home sweet home!" Emmett had no problem lifting my suitcase from the car into the house, his strength was amazing, even for a guy that muscly.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Rosalie was standing by the dorrway, waiting for me to come and join her, so we could proceed into the house to meet the rest of their family... my new family.

Wandering over, looking in utter amazement, I joined her up the few steps. Everything was so perfect, like these people.

"I hope you'll like the family." _So do I..._ I doubted the orphanage would take me back, as nice as the woman was. I was going to at least try to like it at the new place, so I could have a better future.

It seemed nasty to only want to be with these people because of their money, but I didn't really know them. All I knew, was that my way into college was paid for me; they would open the doors of countless of opportunity, if I only told them so. I wanted to like them, they were nice people; I didn't just want an easy life, I wanted a family.

Guiding me inside the house of wonder, she took me upstairs. I could hear piano playing in one of the rooms with a harp playing alongside it; it was beautiful.

"Edward and Alice like to play duets." Rose explained at seeing my eyes light up with interest as the music filled my ears sweetly.

Walking into the kitchen there were five people, all in deep conversation with each other. Emmett was talking to a shorter man with longish dirty blond hair; and there was a couple (both beautiful) talking with a girl with long brown hair, but she seemed like me and not so perfect like the others.

As soon as I had entered the kitchen, all eyes turned towards me. The music had stopped and a woman and a man joined us.

"Everyone, this is Josephine. Our new addition to the family." They all smiled warmly, apart from the man Rosalie identified as Edward; he narrowed his eyes with suspicion, making me feel uneasy.

"Um, hey." I raised my hand in a quick (awkward wave). I didn't know what to think of these people.

"Welcome to the family, Josephine." The woman, from the couple, spoke with a motherly tone in her voice. "I'm Esme, I'm glad you've joined us."

"Thanks." She removed herself from her partner's arms and embraced me tightly.

"We've been expecting you. Rosalie and Emmett have told us much about you." I blushed. _Haha, they've been talking about you._

"This is Carlisle." Esme introduced the welcoming man, he nodded his blonde head in greeting. "The doctor of the family." She looked at him with a huge smile plastered upon her face.

"Esme is the mother of the family, and we are her children. We're kinda like you though, none of us are related." Emmett spoke again. "This guy here," he gesture to the man next to him, "is Jasper."

"Lovely to finally meet you, Josephine." A little Texan accent came through when he spoke. A smile made it's way across his face as he took me in.

"Yeah, it's been _forever _since Rose and Em decided they were going to adopt you!" The little pixie-like woman, known as Alice, bounced over to Jasper, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"It's been forever waiting for somebody to adopt..." I laughed nervously a little, while they all nodded their heads in understanding. I glanced over to the mystery woman with the brown hair.

She was quite plain. Her skin was pale but looked like it had been out in the sun, giving it an unhealthy tinge. He brown hair fell about mid-way down her back, complementing the shape of her face, with a headband in it. Her eyes were different from the others; she had muddy brown eyes, while the rest had golden eyes. She had a pale pink tint to her lips, a little odd looking compared with her paleness. She looked very out of place among the Cullens, and I doubted very much she was one.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." I gave a brief nod to her.

"Short for Isabella?" I tilted my head in question. _She can't be that much older than you... can she?_

"Yeah, but Bella's fine." She wasn't confident when she spoke; she looked away very often and nodded a lot.

"Okay... Bella." I looked at Rose to get me out of the awkward situation I had muddled myself into. Thankfully, she lead me away.

"I hope you like your room." _Oh yeah, my room_. "Alice and Esme helped decorate it. I took your personality into consideration and it's only got a little bit of girlishness to it."

_"_I'm sure whatever it is, it'll be better than the shared rooms at the orphanage." Sadness swept over me as I reminded myself of the life I was to leave behind.

I was never going to see those children again. I left them and they would forget me over time; I would become nothing but a ghost of the past, only brought up in conversations about the past, but even then, all of those children would grow up and forget I ever existed. The little girl who had trouble with speaking to her elders would forget the long hours I helped her to be able to speak freely. The boy who wasn't good at football would never remember how I trained him so he wouldn't get teased. There were so many of the children I had helped at some point to make a difference in their lives.

"I know it's going to be difficult to let your previous... family go, but I assure you, I will do everything to make you feel part of this family." she spoke with such passion, "I want to be your mother and Em wants to be your father. You may never accept us as your parents, I understand that, but at least let us be your friends and give you a loving home."

I nodded, "I will." I gave her a hug to show her just how much I appreciated her kindness. She stroked my hair, sending relaxing vibes through my body.

She opened a white door to her right after the hug had finished. "This is your room."

The room was huge compared to the shared living arrangements at the orphanage. One wall was black, grey and white while two had the long windows the house supported, and the wall with the door. The floor was light wood laminate, that almost looked like tiles; there was a black and white rug that sprawled out in front of the bed. The bed had a leather and wooden frame, supporting the mattress which was covered in black bedding; there were an assortment of pillows at the top of the bed, with a fluffy one at the front of two small rows of plain black, there was also another cushion at the bottom of the bed to complement the bed. On each side of the bed there were light wooden cabinets, holding lamps that looked like telescopes with silvery lamp shades. There were tall fitted wardrobes at one side of the room with mirrors on two of the middle doors. The television was cased in more cabinets up on the wall, with a sideboard styled cabinet underneath holding vases. On one side of the bed there was a stack of books with a teacup on top. The windows had black blinds threatening to cover them, and by one window there was a telescope.

"Do you like it, Jo?" She seemed unsure at my silence as I took in the bedroom I was to call my own.

"It's... beautiful." I finally had something to call my own; something to run to where nobody else could invade without asking. My dark hair swayed as I turned to look at Rosalie with a huge grin on my face.

"I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure what you'd like in a room, so it's really just the basics. There's some clothes and shoes in the wardrobes." She looked at her feet with a small smile on her face.

At that moment, Jasper burst into the room, "Yo Jo! You like sports, right?" I nodded shyly, "Come play soccer with us. You too, Rose." With that he left the doorway to prepare for playing soccer.

_I think I'm going to like it here._

* * *

**There's the first chapter of this... how'd it go? There will be pictures for Jo and her bedroom on my profile (underneath 'What A Wonderful World' links) if you're interested. Tell me what you think of this and give some suggestions! :)**


End file.
